


Monopoly

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky has Sera Siege's email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

Becky exchanged contact information with Sera Siege a while back. (That's probably how Chuck found Becky, actually.) Ms. Siege has a monopoly on the rights for everything to do with _Supernatural_ , of course. So it's Ms. Siege Becky emails when she wants to ask about an officially-sanctioned, fan-run publicity campaign for the books. (The books are _real_. People need to know how to protect themselves.) Becky could totally be Ruby. Or Bela.

Ms. Siege's answer is a politely phrased no.

Screw official sanction.


End file.
